


Once Upon A Time

by PlushRumps



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Porn, more crack ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushRumps/pseuds/PlushRumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You can get addicted to a certain type of manipulation and it just so happens to be a two-way street, sweet nothings and tangled limbs meaning everything one second and nothing the next.'</p><p>A black/red romance quadrant flipping scenario drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble that I came up with in maths. I've been hitting a wall with my writing for a while, so this was nice to get out and write. Shoutout to my matesprit for giving me the first few words because my brain just doesn't wanna function properly these days.

Once upon a time, we thought that this could work. From red to black to somewhere in between, emotions and feelings of pity and hatred mixing and mingling to become one of the same.

From open arms to bruised, well, everythings, the chemistry between the two of you keeps flipping and swapping and you're so confused but you  _love_ it. You can get addicted to a certain type of manipulation and it just so happens to be a two-way street, sweet nothings and tangled limbs meaning everything one second and nothing the next. 

He came to you one day with a request, all dewy-eyed and shuffling on his feet. The way he begged and fought for his cause sparked interest in you, made you wonder and question over the ordinary.

Not even an hour later and he was writing beneath you, all laboured breaths and sweaty, sticky skin, fingers tangled in sheets. You touch him just right and say certain things and he comes undone beneath you, a begging, moaning mess. 

The noise he makes when you enter him drives you wild, hormones and lust overtaking you as you pound into his nook over and over again. It doesn't take long and you're releasing inside of him, your jade material mixing with the pre-existing blue against the bed and inside of him.

 

Is the ordinary actually all that bad?


End file.
